The Hollows
by XxFirefoxxX
Summary: Kayden, a high class demon, Hollow, meets and ends up living with Shunsuke, an ordinary boy who just wants to get through school. What will happen when the two are forced to go to school together and fight the demons plaguing the city? Your input needed!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the first chapter of our story: The Hollows. I wrote all of the odd chapters, and my co-writer wrote all of the even chapters. Please let us know what you think of it. We've already finished the story, so you should get regular updates. But, your reviews mean a lot to us so that we can improve. Let us know if you love it or hate it.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

The hood of my black jacket kept my eyes hidden from view, casting them in shadows. Peering over the fence, I made sure the coast was clear before I smoothly swung my long, tanned legs over the white, picket fence and landed gracefully on the other side. The grass had clearly just been cut, and the sprinklers were running, having already dampened the ground beneath my white sandaled feet.

I ran to the side of the three story house without being detected. I was careful not to bump into any of the lawn decorations that lined the house. To me, the gnome and the fake deer were too much. Pointless. The humans that resided in the house quite obviously were flaunting their money by buying such expensive ornaments. The greed and pride in these beings was sickening to say the least.

Grabbing a firm hold of the many vines that were growing up the side of the house with my fingerless gloved hands, I started climbing up the side, using the ledges and crevasses of the brick wall to my advantage. I was lighter than a human, as my bones were not as dense. This made the climb easy. If I had weighed that of a human, the vines would have easily snapped beneath the weight.

The balcony on the second floor gave me a good chance to stop and make sure I was all set. Grabbing a hold of the railing, I jumped on the balcony, where a grill and a few chairs stood. I crept to the side of the house right next to the sliding door that led to the living room by the looks of it. "Are you sure this is the right place, Dia?" I asked my faithful familiar as I kept my eyes peered for any signs of movement in the shadows.

Dia flew out from my necklace, which was a cage, where she stayed so as to be out of the way. Her wings, a brilliant blue, provided light in the darkened night. Dia was a fairy, as beautiful as she was small. Pin straight red hair spilled out of her head in bunches. Her green eyes were bright and welcoming. The pink cocktail-like dress she wore was one I had fashioned myself. "I am most certainly positive, my Lady. The pendent is surely inside. I can sense its power. He is probably sucking out the life force of the family as we speak."

I sighed as I tried the sliding door, which was unlocked. Humans were all too trusting. That was their greatest flaw. Sneaking inside, I didn't even bother to shut the door behind me. Dia followed me, slipping back into the cage necklace around my neck. Stopping, I listened. A creak upstairs brought my attention to the staircase. Making my way to the base of the stairs, I peered up through the darkness.

The details of the house were of no use to me, so I didn't even bother to look around and take note of all the furniture. I was focused on my only goal, and it alone. I started up the stairs, taking them two at a time easily. At the top, I heard the soft call for help, a sound no other human would have been able to hear.

Racing into the room, I threw the door open and took out my dagger. I sliced at the creature, which was leaning over the boy, with the consecrated cold iron blade. The shtriga screeched in pain as it slumped back. The boy, I saw, was really about seventeen or eighteen and scared out of his mind. He jumped out of the bed and ran for the door. Bad move.

The shtriga saw the sudden movement and leapt at him. This creature must be desperate for life force if it was attempting to over power me for this lowly human. I threw my dagger in the knick of time, catching the shtriga on the arm, pinning him to the wall. Pulling out another, I jumped and made it to the door before the boy. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the corner of the room behind me.

"Stay down," I told him firmly, turning my attention back to the creature at hand. With my other dagger drawn, I made to go attack him, but the Shtriga had grabbed my own dagger and thrown it back at me. I caught it between my index finger and my thumb right before it would have pierced my heart, but I wasn't able to get out of the way as it tackled me to the ground, making me drop the daggers, scattering them on the floor.

Cursing under my breath, I was about to have Dia go and retrieve them, but the kid was up and scrambling to grab one. "Stay back!" I yelled at him. I didn't want him to get in the way, or all the weeks of stalking this thing would be wasted. It would kill the kid and get away from me. Again.

But the kid didn't listen. He grabbed the dagger and tried to plunge it into the Shtriga's back. But, it turned, unpinning me, grabbed the dagger, and was about to turn the knife around and slice the kid open with it.

I was up in a flash, pulling the kid's arm out from the Shtriga's cold fingers. Pushing the kid back, he fell onto his bed while I took the dagger in my left shoulder. Wincing, I took out my long sword made of the same cold iron and sliced its head off in one smooth motion. The demon shriveled up, leaving a lone blue pendent in its wake.

Sheathing my sword, I was thrilled to have finally killed the prey I had been hunting for three weeks. I grabbed the pendant I had come for, pocketing it. Pulling out the dagger, my essence began flowing out of the wound.

"W-what's wrong with your wound?" the kid asked frantically, his eyes were still wide with terror. He was standing on the other side of the bed, keeping the bed between the two of us. Like that was going to stop me.

Turning, I was at the kid's side in a second. Grabbing his shoulder, I pushed him up against the wall. "Don't move," I warned him. I leaned in and planted my mouth atop his. A human would have mistaken my action as a kiss. But, what I was doing was stealing his essence and using it to replenish my own. The added essence closed up the wound. I didn't need much, as the wound wasn't nearly bad at all.

I could see why the Shtriga so desperately wanted this kid. He was delicious. He tasted like nothing I had ever encountered before. My pupils widened as I drank slowly, savoring the taste. His essence was rich, something normal humans didn't usually have. They were usually airy and bland. But, there was a special kick to this kid. I had hardly tasted him and the wound was closed.

When I pulled back, I noticed the blood had rushed to his face. Blushing. This poor human child knew nothing at all. I turned and retrieved all of my weapons. "Wait! What was all that?" the boy asked rather annoyed.

I raised one thin brown eyebrow. "You couldn't put it all together on your own?" I asked. When he said nothing, I sighed. "Look, kid, that Shtriga was after your life force. I stopped it before it could do any damage. You should be fine." The Shtriga's blood coated the blade. I found a shirt askew on the floor and used it to clean the dagger.

"Hey! That's my favorite shirt!" the kid cried. I shook my head. The attachments to unimportant artifacts humans had, I would never understand. Something as pointless as a shirt was easily replaced. "What about that kiss?" he asked, clearly embarrassed. His green irises couldn't quite meet my own.

I chuckled softly. "That was not a kiss, but the only way I could heal myself." When he looked at me cluelessly, I continued, "I am not human, so I do not bleed. My essence spills out in small amounts. It's similar to humans and blood. If I bleed my essence for too long, I cease to exist. So, I needed to close the wound as soon as I could. The only way to do that is with the essence of someone else. I don't take much, just enough to get me by, so don't worry. Go back to bed, kid. Tomorrow, it'll all seem like a bizarre dream."

"My name isn't kid, you know. It's Shunsuke." I shrugged. It mattered not to me. I'd never see the kid again. It was just a parting, a random coincidence. I started for the window, figuring it was safer to go out then the way I had come. "Wait, aren't you going to tell me your name?" he asked.

I smirked over my shoulder, one leg dangling out the window. "It would do you no good. Other than to fantasize about me. Make something up. Isn't that what you humans do when you don't know the truth?" I replied as I slipped back out, climbing onto the roof and jumping to the next house over, my trench coat billowing in the wind as I ran.

That kid, Shunsuke, was different than the other humans I normally encountered, but that didn't mean I was going to do anything about him. Humans were weak and tainted. He was different in the tainted area, but he was weak. Sure, he had an unusual essence, but it was nothing to concern myself with.

~.~

Slamming the door behind me, I stormed down the hall. My long, curly black hair fell in waves down my back free from the usual jacket I wore. My bare arms swung in rhythm of my fast paced walk. My hands were clenched in fists, one holding a folder tightly. Grumbling, I made my way back to my chamber where I would have to pack and get ready to go.

Dia flew out of the cage around my neck. "My Lady, what ails you? It won't be so bad. The boy seemed quite cute," she giggled softly.

I shook my head. Being cute didn't matter. "He's just a human. I'm in charge of babysitting a human. The others will have a field day with it; I'll never hear the end of it." I turned down a corridor, and bumped into Lana Woods.

She turned, startled. "Oh, Kayden." She smiled warmly. "Off on a mission?" She asked, knowing full well what it was I had to go do. But, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of making me squirm. I, Kayden Nicole, squirmed to no one. I was higher ranked than all of them. I deserved respect. Dia, who was perched on my shoulder, gave me a warm pat on the side of my neck.

"Just a little assignment. Nothing to get to excited over," I shrugged as I brushed passed her. My room was nearly in sight. If I could just make it there without being stopped again.

"Your 'little assignment' is a pretty big embarrassment to the Ghile's name. Oh how your parents would be-" I turned, an eerie smile plastered on my face, cutting her off.

"Do we really want to get into shaming our family's name. The Westley's are pretty well known for your slip up at the fight of the Ichors. I do believe you ran and hid while I fought on my own. Some help you were. I do believe you haven't been given a decent assignment since." I shrugged nonchalantly. With that, I turned on my heels and proceeded to my room.

Shutting the door behind me, I flew onto my bed, throwing the folder onto the floor. Dia, hovering over my head, sighed softly. "You always get so worked up. You need to work on just letting it all go." she told me, as she had numerous times before.

I rolled over onto my back so that I was face-to-face with her. My icy, blue eyes meeting her green ones. "I know, I know. But, they get me so riled up. They know nothing about me, yet they are so quick to judge me. I cannot simply let them talk to me in that manner."

Dia dropped and stood on my forehead. "Maybe getting out and spending time in the human world would do you some good. Think of it like research." When she saw my incredulous look, she continued quickly. "You have your mind set on what they are like. This way, you will be able to see for yourself. You talk about the others judging you before they know you, yet you are doing the same to the humans. Give them a chance."

I sighed, crying out loud. "You are always the voice of reason. What would I do without you?" I asked. I sat up, catching Dia in the palm of my hand as she fell off my forehead. She shrugged her tiny, delicate shoulders.

Setting her on the bed, I moved around the room and packed my things, throwing everything into my duffel bag. I didn't have much, so it didn't take long. I changed into a short, black skirt and a blue, kimono-styled shirt. I grabbed the folder which contained the information on the mission I had been assigned. Opening the folder, the picture of the boy stared up at me.

If I looked at the boy with an open mind instead of going off all the awful things I thought of them, I had to admit he was cute. Shunsuke Mukuro, age eighteen. He had spiky black hair, blue eyes, a lip piercing, and looked pretty toned. I wondered if he was an athlete, what kind of person he was.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my duffel bag and opened the cage to my necklace, which Dia flew into. I slipped out of my room and out of headquarters without anyone stopping to talk to me. Shunsuke Mukuro, I was coming for you.

* * *

**Please Review. It would help us out a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

All of the odd chapters will be done by me, in Kayden's Point of view, and LP will do the even chapters, in her character Shunsuke's point of view.

Please let us know what you think about this! We really want to improve our writing abilities and the only way to do that is to know what you think of it. We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we loved writing it!

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

I walked down the halls of the school; my school bag hanging from my shoulder. I pushed the doors and exited the building. I sighed as I walked straight home; I looked around too see the neighborhood. It was awfully quiet, which was unusually rare to see since this was not a quiet neighborhood.

I arrived home to see a note from my uncle. I read it; it was the usual thing my grandmother had gone back to the hospital. I ran a hand through my hair; ever since my mother died, I was placed under my grandmother's care, but ever since I turned fourteen it seamed that it was I that was taking care of her. Not that I minded.

I looked around the house. Without her screaming at me, it made the house look dull. I turned around and headed up to my room when I heard something crash in the back of the house; I walked over there only to find my grandmother's grill that she hardly even used.

"Stupid birds," I muttered to myself as I walked up the stairs and up to my room, only to find a hideous creature staring at me with hungry eyes.

I quickly ran over to the door only to have it blocked by the creature; it walked closer to me as I slowly backed away. As it walked closer, I was cornered. My back touching the cold wall, I couldn't help but let out a small yelp, crying out for help. I furiously looked around me for something to defend myself.

The door of the room quickly flew open as a dagger flew straight at the creature hitting him, causing him to screech in pain as it collapsed. I took the chance to run. I quickly ran downstairs, only to find the creature right behind me. I looked back to find it collapsed once again.

Was it just playing around? I thought, running straight for the exit only to find myself being pulled in the corner of the room once again, I looked cautiously at who had pushed me back to my demised, only to find a black haired girl.

"Stay back," she warned, and I nodded. The creature ran straight at us, it's eyes staring at me with hunger. I looked over at the girl who quickly drew her dagger. The creature tackled her to the floor.

I looked at the dagger and quickly ran straight to it. I grabbed the dagger and ran to the creature. The creature quickly saw me coming and grabbed the knife out of my hand, pinning me only to find the dagger come straight towards me.

I felt my arm being pulled falling back into my bed with a thud, I looked up to hear the creatures hideous screech. "W-what's wrong with your wound?" I asked, looking at the wound in her shoulder.

She turned around and grabbed my shoulder. I looked over at her hand only to hear her voice. "Don't move," she warned. I stared at her waiting for her to attack only to find her lips crashing into mine. My eyes widened; I started to feel the blood rush up to my face. When she pulled back and turned around, she grabbed her weapons.

"Wait! What was all that?" I asked, annoyed. First the weird creature, then this girl comes out of no where, and kisses me.

"You couldn't put all that together on your own?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I stared at her. I didn't even know what the hell was the thing nor what it wanted. "Look kid, that shtriga was after your life force. I stopped it before it could do any damage. You should be fine," she replied grabbing one of my shirts of the floor.

"Hey! That's my favorite shirt!" I cried out but she ignored me and continued to clean her weapon. She shook her head.

"What about that kiss?" I asked looking away.

"That was not a kiss but the only way I could heal myself," she replied. I stared at her confused. She was talking as if she was from another world. "I am not human," she explained. "So don't worry go back to bed kid. Tomorrow, it'll all seem like a bizarre dream."

"My name isn't kid, you know. It's Shunsuke," I said getting slightly annoyed at being called kid. She shrugged and walked over to the window. "Wait! Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I asked.

She smirked, "It would do you no good. Other than to fantasize about me. Make something up; isn't that what you humans do when you don't know the truth?" She said, climbing on the roof.

I watched as she disappeared; I looked back at my room to find it turned upside down, I grabbed my shirt which was ruined, and threw it in the trash can. She was good looking considering she was not human.

"I am going to be killed," I muttered looking at the house. I ignored it and went to bed.

I woke up when I heard the sound of something crashing in my window. "Not again" I muttered walking over to the window cautiously.

"Shun! Hurry up; we are gonna be late you lazy ass!" One of my friends muttered. I quickly ran over to my closet and grabbed my uniform.

"Man you look like crap; you had a party?" He asked

"Oh yeah, Hideki," I said sarcastically.

"Really?" He said.

"No you idiot! I was fighting someone after school" I said. If I had told him what really happened, he would have thought I was a crazy moron.

"Oh then figures your scars" he said.

"Yeah" I said touching the flinching at the pain, I couldn't even concentrate. When class came that girl was always in my mind.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, I wrote this chapter. Next chapter will be LPs.

I hope you enjoy reading it! Please let us know what you think. Comments are very much appreciated! I really really want to know what you all think.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sun shining brightly overhead, the wind in my face, and Dia by my side. It seemed as though the day was going to be pretty great, considering what I was going to have to do. The kid, Shunsuke, and I were going to be meeting up rather soon. It was mid afternoon, so school would be letting out soon.

I had a clear view of the school, the front gate, and a good look into several classrooms from my perch on the roof of the convenience store across from the school building. I wasn't quite sure how to approach the kid, yet. As he walked home, I'd introduce myself then. Officially.

As I waited, I smoothed out the plaid skirt and white blouse I was wearing. This way, I would fit in a lot better than the clothes I would wear in the Shadow World. Running a hand through my hair, I caught the scent of some sort of monster.

Turning, I saw it. The creature stopped a few yards ahead away from the school, just outside the trees that lined the school, which was on the edge of town. It was down on all fours like a dog, and it's face looked somewhat like a wolf, but it wasn't as furry, and it's snout wasn't as long. It's shoulders were wide and the arms long. It's hind legs were muscular and tensed, as if it was preparing to pounce. Suddenly, it stood on it's back legs and took a few steps forward before running, back on all fours.

I dropped down from the roof, landing on my feet, I took off after it, chasing it into the grove of trees away from the school. It was quick, and it had gotten a head start. I was at a disadvantage here, but I was a quick thinker. I climbed the nearest tree and moved through the trees from the highest branches.

I saw it bellow me a few feet away. Carefully, I moved over a branch and fell on top of it, a dagger ready to plunge it into its chest. However, it grabbed my wrist and flung me into the nearest tree. Getting up, I raced towards him, but he flung the dagger back at me, lodging it in between my clavicle before disappearing through the grove, again. Stopping, I winced and began pulling it out. Grimacing, I held the dagger in hand and chased him.

I lost him, but I followed his scent, which led me right back towards the school. Stopping at the front gate, I saw that the students were already leaving and heading home. Cursing to myself, I ran after the scent. I'd have to deal with Shunsuke later.

I ran down a few streets, wondering where the stupid demon had disappeared to. I caught sight of Shunsuke fighting off the Wendigo. It was ready to bite him. Speeding up, I pushed Shunsuke aside and let the beast bite down on my forearm with its sharp, fanged teeth.

Without flinching, I twisted my arm around and held the creature's head as I took out a dagger from my waist belt with my free hand and sliced the beast's throat, spilling it's blood on the pavement at our feet. I stepped over the body of the creature I had just slain, coming to stand in front of the kid.

I turned to Shunsuke, "We have to talk." I cast a glance down the street. "Alone." I didn't want any passing humans to overhear our conversation.

Shunsuke looked back at the creature that was lying dead at my feet. "What was that?" he asked as he pointed to the Wendigo. "How did you know how to kill it?"

"It's a Wendigo, and I killed it because I'm a demon hunter. It's what I do," I informed the kid. The answers I gave only seemed to confuse the poor human even more. He shook his head; as if that would help.

I took the opportunity to lift him up off his feet and over my shoulder. I began running at an inhuman speed; soon enough, I was in Jayden's room. I remembered how to get there from a few nights before.

"What the heck?" Shunsuke asked as I threw him off my shoulder; he landed on his bed with a thump. His black brows were pushed together in anger as he rolled off of the bed and stood up.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I needed to talk to you alone, and I figured this was the quickest way." I placed my hands on my hips and stared up at him. He was taller than I remembered, about four inches taller than myself.

"Well," he crossed his arms over his chest. "What did you need to talk to me about?" He looked down at me patiently waiting for me to continue.

I sighed, still unhappy that I had to be here, but I knew it wouldn't do myself any good to complain. Before I could speak, however, Dia flew out of her cage and appeared in front of Shunsuke. "What my Lady needs to talk to you about is of grave importance. You better listen well!" she told him, pointing one small, slim finger at him, poking him in the chest.

His blue eyes widened in surprise, his mouth falling open for a moment. I chuckled at this. "I suppose before we delve into the reasons I'm here, introductions would be wise."

"You think?" he asked, his attention returning back to me.

I ignored him and continued, "I am Lady Kayden Nicole Ghile, of the Ghiles of Matadae. But, you may simply refer to me as Kayden. This," I held out a hand for Dia to land in. As she did so, I continued, "This is Diablo Mae, my faithful familiar from the esteemed family of the Hays. The Hays have been with the Ghile's for many centuries." Dia did a little bow to Shunsuke.

He looked a little taken aback. "Ok. So, you're Kayden, and that's Diablo. Got it." He nodded to himself.

"Please," Dia said, "call me Dia. Diablo is what I am called by my mother when I am in trouble."

"Ok, Dia. Pleasure to meet you," Shunsuke held out his hand. Dia just looked at it curiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, frowning. I exchanged a look with Dia who seemed as confused as I was.

"It's a handshake," he replied. I stared at him blankly as he continued, "It's just a greeting, a way to say hello." He retracted his hand and ran his fingers through his black hair, a nervous habit he had.

I held out my left hand, curious to learn this gesture of greeting the humans used. If I was to coexist with them for awhile, I needed to learn their ways.

"No, it's supposed to be your right hand. It's more polite, or something," Shunsuke told me, holding his hand back out. He seemed unsure of his own greetings. This confused me. Did the humans not know why they did all the things they did? How peculiar.

Dia flew onto my shoulder as I held out my right hand, palm up. Shunsuke grabbed my hand and moved it so that my palm was sideways. Shaking it up and down firmly, once, he let go. Simple enough. It wouldn't be hard to remember.

Dia whispered into my ear, "Why don't you show him how we say hello back home."

I nodded, smiling. I walked up to Shunsuke, pulling his head down, kissing him on the forehead before engulfing him in a hug. "Hello," I told him with a smile. I walked passed him and sat down on the bed, letting one leg swing off the bed, the other bent at the knee.

He was blushing again, but I ignored it. "So, let's get down to business." I said, my face serious again. "I'm a demon hunter. So, I hunt demons. I was sent to protect you, to keep you safe. Apparently, you are very valuable to the System."

"The system?" he asked, sitting on the floor in front of me.

"The System is who we work for. They are in charge of assigning the demon hunters. They're only goal is to save the innocent. And you, dear, are an innocent Kayden has been assigned to protect," Dia explained.

"Does everyone have a demon hunter protecting them?" Shunsuke asked.

"Yes and no. Not many have one like me. But then, not many are as valuable as you are," I replied.

"What makes me so special?" he asked.

I shrugged. "There are things even I don't know. The System doesn't tell me a whole lot. But, your essence is appealing, even to me. So, it'll attract other creatures. I am in charge of watching over you and making sure you don't get yourself killed by one of them. I'm also in charge of protecting the people you are with, so you don't have any reason to worry."

It bothered me a lot that the System didn't tell me just what they wanted with this boy. His essence wasn't the only thing that interested them, that wouldn't make any sense otherwise. I suppose I'd find out the more I stayed with him.

"So, demons and monsters are real?" he asked suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at him. "I thought that would be obvious by now."

"I'm just supposed to accept that all this is real. I'll probably wake up in the morning, this whole thing being one big, bad dream," Shunsuke's voice was filled with uncertainty. He didn't believe what he was saying as much as I knew he was wrong.

"Sorry, kid. But, this is very real. There are creatures out to get you and those around you. I'm here to keep you and your friends alive."

He sighed, as if resigning himself to what I had informed him. "This is going to take a lot of getting used to." He took a deep breath, slowly letting it back out. "So, how are you going to go about this? You can't really go to school with me, and having a girl in my room will be hard to explain to my grandmother," Shunsuke said, listing off all the problems on his fingers.

"The System is enrolling me in your school. So, starting tomorrow, I will be your newest classmate. You will already know me. I'm an old childhood friend that used to be your neighbor. I moved away to New York City when we were ten. I'm back now because my parents got a job here at a local company," I informed him.

He nodded. "Ok, I can do that. You are a childhood friend, Kayden Ghile." He thought a moment. "Where are you going to live? My grandmother is not going to like the fact that you are living with me."

"I take up very little room," I held up a bag. "All of my things are in here. Besides, your grandmother is in the hospital. I can move out to somewhere else when she returns. We will walk to school together. To ensure your safety, I am leaving this with you," I handed him a whistle. "When something goes wrong, and I happen to not be around, whistle. The sound will reach my ears no matter where I am. I'll be at your side in a matter of seconds," I told him.

"This whistle?" he looked at it skeptically. He put it to his lips and blew into it. The sound was loud and piercing, hurting my ears.

I grabbed the whistle, pulling it out of his mouth. "I'm right here!" I shouted at him. "You don't need to do that!" I rolled my head to the side, rubbing my temples. The seeds of a headache having been planted already.

"But, no sound came out!" he insisted, taking the whistle back and looking it over. It looked like an ordinary referee whistle, except it was wooden, and longer and narrower. There was no ball in it either, which was why there was no sound when he blew into it.

"That's because it's a special whistle!" I cried, shaking my head. "If it was something humans could hear, it might cause problems. Now, you must not loose that! It's super important."

He nodded. "I won't lose it!" he promised, fisting his fingers around it.

"Good." I nodded. I grabbed my bag. "I'll sleep on the floor in the corner, so you won't have to worry about me taking up too much room." Every fiber of my being wanted to throw him out of the room and make him sleep outside, but this was no my house. It was his.

He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that I was not leaving. "Do you want to take a shower first?" he asked me.

I frowned? "A shower?" I asked.

He looked at me as though I had sprouted another head. "Like a bath, a way to cleanse yourself," he trailed off as if I was the dumbest person in the world.

I frowned. "If you show me how to use it, then of course I'd love to cleanse myself."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

So, LP wrote this chapter. Next chapter will be mine. I hope you enjoy reading it! Please let us know what you think. Comments are very much appreciated! I really really want to know what you all think.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I watched as the teacher wrote down some problems, I was usually good at math but now I was out of it, I sighed and tried my best to focus on the work, thankfully school ended rather quickly.

I headed straight for home, although I had nothing to do. "Shunsuke" I turned around to see hideki right behind me. "What now man" I said "you want to head out for that sweet cafe, you know the one with the good looking maids" he said I stopped "no another time, am tired and my house is a mess so I can't stay"

"Oh well, to bad for you, because we have something sweet planned"

I walked away "I will think about it sounds tempting" I said sarcastically I walked away and a few blocks away I heard the sound of someone running "you know hideki-" I stopped when I noticed that it wasn't. Hideki but one of the creatures running straight at me "not again" I took of running sadly I was not fast enough and was tackled down to the floor. I kicked it and quickly stood up, I turned around and slapped it with the only thing I had with me, my school bag.

I stared at it as it growled ready to jump at me it's teeth showing. When I was pushed off hitting the hard concrete, I looked up my vision a little blurry from the hit I had, I looked up to see the same girl from last night, "you," I muttered I looked at her arm in the mouth of the creature, with out any hesitation she killed the creature I looked as the body went limp. "We have to talk alone" she said looking at the street.

"What was that?" I said pointing at the creature "and how did you know how to kill it?" I said looking at the creature.

"It's a wendigo, and I killed it because I' am a demon hunter. It's what I do" she said "huh?" I said confused I shook my head confused.

She helped me up my feet, and threw me onto her shoulder, I was about to argue with her to put to put me down but before I knew it I was thrown of her shoulder and into my bed "what the heck" I said angry.

"I needed to talk to you alone, and figure this was the quickest way" she said I looked down at her "well?" I said crossing my arms "what did you need to talk about?" I heard her sigh I watched as something flew out of her necklace and straight to me.

"What my lady needs to talk to you is about is of grave importance. You better listen well!" I looked down at the small fairy pocking my chest with her small fingers. I looked up at the girl then back at the fairy.

"I supposed before we delve into the reasons I' am here introductions would be wise" she said I looked away from the tiny fairy and back at her. "You think" I said.

"I'm lady Kayden Nicole ghile, of the ghiles matadae. But you may simply refer to me as kayden. This" she extended out her hand and the fairy flew into it "this is Diablo mae, my faithful familiar from the esteemed family of the hays. The hays have been with the ghiles for many centuries" kayden said. Diablo bowed, "ok, so you're kayden, that's diablo got it" I nodded.

"Please" diablo said "call me dia. Diablo is what I am called by my mother when I am in trouble"

"Ok, dia pleasure to meet you" I extended. Out my hand out to her, and she just looked at it confused "what are you doing?" Kayden said confused as well. "It's a handshake" I said they just stared at me confused, "it's a way of saying hello" I said taking back my hand and running it through my hair nervously. Kayden extended her hand. "It's supposed to be your right hand, it's more polite or something" I told her I grabbed her hand and moved it sideways and greeted her "that wasn't that hard" I said I looked up to see dia whispering something to kayden, I saw her nod and she walked up to me and kissed my forehead, and hugged me "hello" she said with a smile, I felt my face get warm again was that how they greeted each other in her world?.

"So, let's get down to business" she said her face getting serious again "I am a demon hunter. So, I hunt demons I was sent to protect you to keep you safe apparently you are very valuable to the system"

"The system?" I said sitting down on the floor right in front of her "the system is who we work for. They are in charge of assigning the demon hunters. Their only goal is the save the innocent. And you dear are an innocent kayden has been assigned to protect" dia explained.

"So does everyone have a demon hunter protecting them?" I asked "yes and no. Not many have one like me. But then not many are as valuable as you are" kayden said.

"So what makes me so special?" I asked she shrugged "there are things even I don't know. The system doesn't tell me a whole lot. But your essence is appealing, even to me so it'll attract other creatures. I am in charge of watching over you making sure you don't get killed by one of them. I am also in charge of protecting the people you are with, so you don't have any reasons to worry"

"So, demons and monsters are really I said she looked down at me "I thought that would have been obvious by now she said. I am just supposed to accept that all this is. Real, I'll probably wake up in the morning, this being one big bad dream." I said very uncertain.

"Sorry, kid but this is very real there are creatures out to get you and those around you. I am here to keep you and your friends alive"

I sighed so it was real, "this is going to take a lot of getting used " I said. "So, how are you going to go about this? You can't really go to school with me, and having a girl in my room will be hard to explain to my grandmother," I said listing all my problems.

"The System is enrolling me in your school. So, starting tomorrow, I will be your newest classmate. You will already know me. I'm an old childhood friend that used to be your neighbor. I moved away to New York City when we were ten. I'm back now because my parents got a job here at a local company,"

She said making all of this sound so easy. "Ok, I can do that. You are a childhood friend, Kayden Ghile." I stopped for a moment.

. "Where are you going to live? My grandmother is not going to like the fact that you are living with me." I said.

"I take up very little room," she said. "All of my things are in here. Besides, your grandmother is in the hospital. I can move out to somewhere else when she returns. We will walk to school together. To ensure your safety, I am leaving this with you," she said handing me a wooden whistle. I blew in it.

"I'm right here!" She shouted at me. "You don't need to do that!"

"But no sound came out!" I said "That's because it's a special whistle!" She said. I looked at it well it did look very different than the others. "If it was something humans could hear, it might cause problems. Now, you must not loose that! It's super important."

" I won't loose it" I said holding it close. "Good" she nodded. "I'll sleep on the floor in the corner, so you won't have to worry about me taking up too much room." I nodded "Do you want to take a shower first?" I asked she looked at me confused again.

"A shower?" She asked. "You know a bath. A way to cleanse your self,

"If you show me how to use it, then of course I'd love to cleanse myself."

"I will only show you how to turn it on and of, nothing else!" I said "come follow me" I said leading her to the bathroom. I pointed to the right handle that the cold and opened it, this one is the hot and if you want to shower just pull this" I said pointing at a small handle, I pushed it back the other things you need are the, shampoo soap" I said pointing at the soaps "and if you need my help-" I stopped "never mind forget I even said that" I said closing the bathroom

I walked over to my room, if what she had told me about those creature following me, then I was putting my grandmother in danger just staying, maybe I should consider getting a new place to live.

I sighed this was stupid, I was just a normal human being, nothing special. I grabbed a string and attached it to the whistle hopefully I wound loose it that way, I put it around my neck.

I looked at my uniform which was a mess now. I took it off and dumped it in with the dirty clothes.

"Are you done yet?" I said.

"No" she said I took of down stairs well we did have a second rest room, it was just a little old. I sighed and grabbed my clothes just as long as I took a shower, I went down and took a shower when I came out the towel in my head, and wearing my black pajamas and a simple black muscle shirt. she was still in the shower, why did girls always took a lot in the shower. I thought as I sat down in the couch, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

So, I wrote this chapter. Next chapter will be LPs. I hope you enjoy reading it! Please let us know what you think. Comments are very much appreciated! I really really want to know what you all think.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The shower, as he called it, was heavenly. The water pouring onto my face, off my shoulders, and down my back was so relaxing that I never wanted to get out. Shunsuke had pointed to some bottles on the side of the shower box and had called it something: sham-something. Whatever, it was not important. I didn't know what to do with them.

I grabbed it anyway and took off the lid, I tipped it over and a green liquid fell out into my hands. It wasn't sticky, but it wasn't runny either. I put the bottle back on the shelf and started rubbing my hands together. It started foaming. Sniffing it, I decided I liked the fruity scent.

"Are you done yet?" Shunsuke's voice startled me slightly. What a dumb question. He could hear the water running, couldn't he?

"No!" I yelled back before continuing.

I started wiping one lathered hand over my arm and watched as the liquid became a foamy white all over my skin. Putting it under the water, I noticed now that my arm smelled just like the liquid. I liked that thought and began putting the green liquid all over myself. I hoped this was how you were to cleanse yourself.

After awhile, I decided it was time to get out. My skin was turning red and prune-like. Shutting off the water, I got out, pulling the white curtain back. I found a towel and covered myself before heading back to his room where I had left my bag with all my clothes.

When I stepped into the room, I found Shunsuke sound asleep on his bed. I walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at him. His mouth hung partly opened as he slept, his breathing even and flowing. The shirt he wore gave me a better view of how muscular he really was. I was slightly impressed.

When I looked at his shoulder, I found two Tattoos that went over and down his back. I didn't see what it was clearly, but I knew it was there and made a mental note to ask him about it later. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him before I went to get dressed.

After making my rounds around the block, I determined there wasn't any demons around. At least for the moment. I made my way back into Shunsuke's room, where he was still sleeping. I sighed, not really feeling tired. I decided to look through the books on his shelf.

There was one on the stars. Taking it out, I went over to the window, where I tried to match the constellations up with the stars I could see in the sky. I wasn't very good at it, but I enjoyed the stars. They were so peaceful, something I wished I could be. Sighing, I placed my head in my hands and before I knew it, I fell asleep at the window.

~.~

Tapping my high heeled foot on the pavement, I waited for Shunsuke to come out of his house. I leaned up against the white picket fence, placing my elbows on the fame, my chin in my hands. Sighing impatiently, I debated storming into the house and dragging him out behind me. Whatever it would take to get him moving more quickly.

"Patience is a virtue," Dia told me sweetly from her perch in the caged necklace. Always the voice of reason.

"Working on it," I told her, moving my bag from one shoulder to the other. I straightened out the plaid skirt and smoothed my blouse. It wasn't my best outfit, but what I wanted to wear would be inappropriate for a human school. Running a hand through my hair, I started for the door. He was going to go get him.

I thought that by giving him some space without me always around would make him much more cooperative than if I was smothering him with my presence. Besides, I had needed to run scout before we could leave. I could sense a small demon, but I wasn't too worried about it.

The door opened, however, before I made it two steps. Shunsuke hurried down the steps, a bagel in his mouth, a bag around his shoulders. "Sorry," he mumbled when he saw my face. "Let's get going." Of course he says that, he was the one that was making us slightly late.

"Or, I could carry you again," I teased, as we began walking, falling into step beside each other.

"Thanks, but I don't think my classmates would approve of that," he smiled down at me.

I nodded. Slowing, I smelled something peculiar. It smelled like a demon of some sort. "Keep going to school. Wait for me in front of the building," I began running towards the park. "Dia, stay here with him," I told her without breaking stride. Dia flew out of the cage and made her way to Shunsuke.

I made it to the park in a couple of seconds, and a dog demon was baring its teeth at some passing kids. They looked to be about nine and twelve year of age. They were cowering against a tree, as if that would save them from the demon. It looked like a hell hound. The humans couldn't see it, but they could hear it and feel it breathing down their necks.

Running to their rescue, I grabbed the dog demon around the collar, taking out my dagger and slicing it's head off, but not before it bit my arm. I winced slightly as one of its teeth lodged itself in my skin.

I pulled it out, throwing it into the bushes. I smiled grimly at the kids before racing off to the school. Shunsuke should be there by now. Smiling, he greeted me from the top of the stairs leading into the school. "What happened?" he asked her as he made it to her side. Dia flew back into the cage.

I shrugged, "Just a lowly hell hound." I didn't want to talk about the hell hound and why it was here. It would be best if he dropped it. I eyed the kids meandering into the school. Most were staring at me and Shunsuke.

"A hell hound?" Shunsuke repeated. "That doesn't sound good." His eyes lowered to my arm. His eyes widening, "What happened to your arm?"

Glancing down, I saw that there was a small gash from where I had been bitten, and it was spilling out essence. I hadn't even noticed. I sighed. "I was bitten." I took a step forward, ready to steal some of his essence to heal myself, but he put a hand up, stopping me. "What?" I asked.

"You can't just kiss me," he stammered. "Too many people would see, and then they would misunderstand. I don't need rumors starting about the two of us already." He shook his head.

"It isn't kissing," I reminded him, but covered up my arm. "I can't heal myself. I need your essence."

"What do you do in battle when that happens?" he asked, doubtful that I really needed his essence. But, he grabbed my other arm and drug me into the school.

"We have special flasks filled with human essence, but mine has been empty for a few weeks, and because I was coming here, where I could take your essence, I never bothered filling it up," I shrugged. I didn't know why he was making it such a big deal. It was only a transfer of human essence.

We found an empty classroom and disappeared inside. "Ok, but make it quick." He told me.

"I don't need much," I told him as I leaned up on tip toe and planted my lips on his, sucking out his essence.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
